Blue Lips
by ConstantSnow
Summary: "You like me?"  Seth asked.  "In a gay way?"   Requested by:  PockyPand4


**Note:** This was requested by PockyPand4 for her friend Sharay's birthday. She asked for the pairing Jacob & Seth, and for it to be in a Catholic School and for candy to be used. Sharay's birthday was October 3, so I am 9 days late, I hope you don't mind to much! I also hope you enjoyed it. I figured since Sharay isn't all that used to slash yet, I'd give you something milder than what I normally do. If you want more, I can write a companion piece if you'd like. But, baby steps for now.

**Warnings:** This story is rated NC-17 for the following Mature Content: Slash. Homosexual Relationships. Strong Language. Minor Character Death (don't worry, the fic is still happy). Slight Character Bashing (I hadn't even realized I'd did it until I was editing.) Hand Job.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Twilight Saga, any related characters, themes or situations. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Please Enjoy**

**

* * *

**

Catholic School was a bitch, at least that's what Jacob Black thought. The seventeen year old was trying not to glare at the rest of the students as the teacher insisted that he stand at the front of the class and introduce himself. The opened mouth wide eyed stares were unbearable. Jacob didn't look that strange. Yeah, sure he was six-foot-seven, and built like a brick shit house, but he couldn't help it, it was his genetics. He wasn't the only student that was 'ethnic' as the Headmaster had so cleverly said. He had cut his hair a week before coming to school, so yeah, it wasn't a buzz cut anymore but it was barely two inches long, not a big deal. His tribal tattoos were very well hidden beneath his long sleeved white button up shirt, and the school uniform black wool jacket.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I'd like to introduce you to Jacob Black, a new student who will be finishing up the year with us. Please make him feel welcome." The teacher said. "Jacob, please tell the class about yourself.

Jacob clenched his jaw for a few seconds. He turned his eyes towards the ceiling. "I'm seventeen, I work on cars, I hate English, and I'm six-seven." Jacob muttered, knowing those were the basic questions always asked with each new school he was put into.

"Good, anything else you'd like to tell the class?" The teacher asked.

"Not really." Jacob said through clenched teeth.

"Alright, take the empty seat next to Angela." The teacher said. "Angela, please raise your hand."

At the shy raised hand, Jacob moved through one of the four isles left by the rows of tables to the back and sat next to the girl who was ducking shyly and burying her nose in her book. Jacob leaned back in his seat, stretching his legs out under the desk and loosened his tie.

* * *

By lunch, most of the students in Jacob's year had heard of or seen him, and were spreading rumors like wildfire. Jacob growled low in his throat as he stood at his locker, trying to ignore the group of five or six girls gossiping, loudly, about him and pretending he couldn't hear. He was pretty sure if he let go of his locker door, he'd start swinging, so he just tightened his grip until his knuckles turned white.

"You know, if you dent the lockers, they make you pay for them."

Jacob looked to his right, then down. Standing next to him was a kid, maybe two or three years younger than him, at least he looked that young. He had jet black hair, like Jacob, but was long enough to brush his jaw. His skin was russet colored, also just like Jacob's. He had black eyes and a innocent looking face.

Jacob loosened the grip on the locker door, and quickly examined it for damage. "Yeah, well its either damage a locker or damage someone's face." Jacob grumbled.

The other boy looked over his shoulder at the group of girls who were now blushing in embarrassment, but still talking, only now they were whispering so Jacob couldn't hear them. "Oh, Bella, Jessica and their group are the school gossips, they don't know when to shut up or leave anyone alone. The only reason no one has had the balls to tell them to beat it is because of their boyfriends." The boy rolled his eyes, then offered Jacob a bright smile. "But never mind them, I'm Seth Clearwater, welcome to the school."

Jacob gave his own big smile. "Finally, some one who actually tells me their name instead of just asking for mine and rushing away like I'm going to eat them." Jacob said. "Jacob Black."

Seth shook Jacob's offered hand, then closed his own locker, a bit loudly, causing the gossiping group to jump and scamper off. "Nice to meet you Jacob, I'll see you around." Seth shifted his bag's strap onto his shoulder and moved down the hall, disappearing into the crowd.

Jacob ran his fingers through his hair, then grinned before heading into the opposite direction and to his next class before the break was over.

* * *

After a few months of small talk and growing friendship, Seth invited Jacob back to his dorm so they could hang out and watch a movie. Jacob had jumped on the chance, having grown rather fond of Seth, who he found out was actually only a year younger than him, and also a "Native American" as the gossipers had spread around. Seth and Jacob had rolled their eyes at the none sense some of the students had spewed about them. Things like they connected through their spirit animals and they were members of the same long lost tribe.

"Seriously, who comes up with this junk?" Seth said while Jacob laughed. "I grew up in New York, I didn't go on a '_journey for my spirit animal'," _Seth lifted his hands in order to use his fingers as quote marks."Or anything like that. My dad's a Marine and my mom's a doctor."

Jacob laughed louder as he flopped into one of the bean bag chairs in Seth's room. He reached onto Seth's bed to grab the bag of candy that his mother had sent him last month. Jacob grabbed a bar of chocolate as he listened to Seth rant. Seth's roommate had graduated last semester, and a new roommate had yet to be placed with him so for the time being, he had an entire dorm to himself.

Jacob groaned as his joints popped as he stretched out, listening to Seth's mini rant. Jacob found his eyes traveling down Seth's back to the curve of his ass that was still so well defined, despite the boring grey slacks he was forced to wear for the school uniform. Jacob blinked, his eyes going wide at the thought that just crossed his mind.

He quickly shook it off and turned his attention back to Seth who was currently going through his movie collection, trying to find the dvd they had agreed on watching. Seth was still talking though, about his older sister, Leah, and her annoyingly boring boyfriend Jared. Jacob found himself zoning in on Seth's lips and wondering what it would be like to kiss them, wondering what they'd taste like. '_They'd probably sweet, Seth likes sweet foods'_ Jacob thought, only to have his mouth fall open as he realized that he had again thought of Seth in a completely inappropriate way. This had been happening more and more over the past few weeks.

"Jacob?" Seth called and Jacob looked up at him. Seth flashed an uneasy smile. "Uh, everything alright, I've been calling you for like ten minutes."

Jacob shook his head. "I'm fine, just thinking about this stupid english thing I'm supposed to do this weekend." Jacob lied, and prayed Seth bought it.

"Alright, well do you want a drink? I've got some stash in this sweet mini-fridge my mom sent me." Seth said moving towards the closet.

"Sure." Jacob answered, his mouth had gone rather dry while he'd been staring at Seth.

Seth reached into the closet and opened the fridge. He pulled out a bottle of soda and tossed it to Jacob. "I'm gonna change outta this stupid uniform." Seth pulled his shirt over his head before Jacob had a chance to react and turn away. Jacob's tongue suddenly went from sticking to the roof of his mouth to feeling like sandpaper against it.

Seth's chest was lightly defined by muscle, and his nipples were dusky and slightly raised in the cool air. He turned his back to Jacob and grabbed a shirt from his closet.

Jacob looked away quickly when Seth's hands went towards his zipper. He prayed that his face wasn't as read as it felt. _There's something seriously wrong with me... Since when do I check out other dudes?_ Jacob thought, listening to Seth shuffle through his drawers for a pair of comfortable pants.

* * *

Over the next few weeks, Jacob hated to admit it, but he was ignoring Seth. Jacob avoided going to any places where him and Seth usually met up between or after classes. He found himself spending more and more time in the library, which was the most boring thing he'd ever done.

He buried himself in automotive books and car magazines for the first few days. However, each day he avoided Seth, made him feel like a bigger and bigger dick.

When he had caught a glimpse of Seth in the hall, the younger boy had his head down, and his usual happy go lucky smile as all but gone, and didn't reach his eyes.

At the end of the fourth week, Jacob caved, and hard.

He was waiting in front of an empty classroom where he knew Seth passed everyday on his way from his English to Chemistry.

Jacob grabbed the boy when he walked passed, having not seen Jacob in his hiding place.

"Lemme go! What the fu- Jacob?" Seth had started struggling as soon as arms had wrapped around him and pulled him into the room, but upon seeing Jacob, he almost went limp in his arms, a blush spreading across his cheeks.

"Hey." Jacob said lamely, an embarrassed grin on his face. He didn't however seem to think that it'd be a good idea to let Seth go. If anything, he had to admit to himself, he quite liked the idea of Seth pressed tight against his body. Seth was only five-foot-seven, so the one foot height difference made it so Seth's head just touched Jacob's chest.

"Uhm... hi." Seth said, he looked away and bit his bottom lip worriedly. "You've been ignoring me."

Jacob thought his heart might stop at the sad tone in Seth's voice. "I-I know, I'm sorry."

Seth didn't seem to forgive Jacob any, in actuality his eyes grew sadder. "I kinda needed a friend these last few days." Seth mumbled.

"Why? What happened?" Jacob finally let Seth go. Seth turned so he was leaning with his back against the wall. Jacob moved closer, towering over Seth, and caging him against the wall.

"My dad had a heart attack two weeks ago." Seth hunched his shoulders. "He died, and I was kinda hoping you would've been there."

Jacob felt like shit, and he deserved it. He was panicking over stupid shit and this whole time, Seth needed him. Jacob swallowed his stubborn pride and confusion as he wrapped his arms around Seth tightly. "I'm so sorry Seth." Jacob muttered as Seth buried his face in Jacob's shirt.

Seth was quite for a long time. "Why were you ignoring me?" He asked.

I... Seth, I-I like you." Jacob said, his brow furrowing as Seth pulled away to look up at him.

"What?" Seth asked.

"Like you, a lot. I kept finding myself staring at your ass, or your lips. My heart raced when you'd sit to close to me when we watched movies and when you stole my drink and then gave it back to me, I thought I'd loose my mind with how cute and hot I thought it was when you licked the lip of the bottle." Jacob began rambling, all the while Seth's eyes getting wider and wider. "Then I started freaking out, but now I feel like an ass because I'm worrying about stupid stuff and you're dad died and I didn't even know -"

"You like me?" Seth asked. "In a gay way?"

Jacob blushed, his mouth gaping open. "Y-yeah." Jacob admitted and looked away. "You probably hate me right? I mean not only are you going to a Catholic school and your dad's a - was, a marine so you're pro-"

Seth promptly shut Jacob up by pulling him down by his tie and sealed his lips against Jacob's. Jacob's eyes went comically wide and he froze, unsure of what to do at first. Seth moved his lips, and Jacob got the hint and began kissing Seth back. He wrapped his arms around Seth tightly and lifted him up so he wasn't standing on his tiptoes and Jacob wasn't hunched over.

Seth moaned cutely when Jacob deepened the kiss, sliding his tongue into Seth's mouth.

Seth broke the kiss, panting slightly and a bright blush across his cheeks. He grinned goofily up at Jacob. "Took you long enough." He said and Jacob grinned back.

* * *

Jacob's hormones were ragging, the mere sight of Seth had his heart racing and his blood pumping south faster than it was pumping up. He wasn't sure if it was because Seth had told him that he liked him too, or just the fact that he wasn't fighting with himself anymore over his attraction. Either way it was becoming harder and harder to handle, no pun intended.

It was two months after the start of their relationship, and Jacob loved every minute of it. Seth was still the innocent goofy kid that Jacob had first met, but every once in a while Seth let out this side that could only be described as a tease, mainly when he found Jacob staring at him. Like this very minute.

Jacob had given up trying to read the crappy romance novel his English class was currently studying, instead fixating on Seth, who was laying on his stomach on the floor, his math text book open as he completed his homework. Seth was tapping his pencil against his notebook with one hand, the other hand was holding a lollipop to his mouth as his tongue moved over the blue hard candy lazily.

Jacob slid off the bed, moving over Seth carefully, the younger teen pushed away his books and rolled onto his back, staring up at Jacob, lollipop tucked safely into his mouth. Jacob groaned and leaned down, licking the corner of Seth's blue stained lips. Jacob pulled the sucker stick lightly, and Seth opened his mouth, letting his candy be taken away.

Jacob didn't waste anytime in sealing his mouth against Seth's, kissing the sticky sugar covered mouth of his boyfriend happily. Seth wrapped his arms around Jacob's shoulders. Jacob carefully settled his larger body against Seth's, groaning at the sensation.

Within minutes they went from simply kissing, to pulling each other's clothes until they came off and eventually the two of them were left in just their boxers. Jacob pushed himself up on his hands and knees and looked down at Seth.

"I've never done this with a guy before." Jacob admitted, a blush rushing over his cheeks and down his neck. He was trying to ignore the pulsing in his groin for a few minutes so he could think straight, but it was becoming more and more difficult by the second.

Seth blushed in return. "I've never done this with anyone." Seth whispered, looking away.

Jacob leaned down and pressed his lips to the side of Seth's face. "We don't have to go all the way then." Jacob got awkwardly to his feet and pulled Seth off the floor and put him on the bed.

Seth looked up at Jacob, and swallowed thickly as his eyes lost the ability to focus on just his face, and moved down the rest of Jacob's muscled body. Curiosity got the better of Seth and he reached forward, his small hands coming up to the waist of Jacob's boxers and pulled them down slowly. Jacob shifted and swallowed thickly, watching through hooded eyes as Seth moved his hands closer and closer to his impressive hard on.

Jacob groaned when Seth's fingers brushed up his length, then over the head. "You're like porno big." Seth said and Jacob laughed breathlessly. "Seriously." Seth mumbled, he wrapped his right hand around Jacob's cock and stroked it a few times and Jacob grunted and thrust his hips forward slightly, causing Seth to blush brightly.

"Before we go any farther, I need to get on the bed before I fall." Jacob said grabbing Seth's wrists. Seth's fingers twitched as Jacob got onto the bed, leaning back against the wall and pulled Seth up to straddle his legs. Jacob let Seth's wrists go and let his large hands move down Seth's body slowly, scrapping his nails over certain spots and watching as Seth shivered and bit back sounds from escaping his lips. Jacob pressed his lips against Seth's before slipping his lips over Seth's neck where he began to kiss and suck, distracting Seth while he pulled the younger boy's boxers off and tossed them onto the floor.

Seth jumped when Jacob's massive hand wrapped around his cock and began stroking it slowly. Seth bit his bottom lip and put his hands on Jacob's shoulders for support and he struggled to keep himself on his knees. Jacob moved his mouth over Seth's neck, shoulders and chest with practiced ease, one his free hand pressed strongly against the middle of Seth's back, helping to keep him upright. Seth's eyes moved down, watching Jacob's mouth work his chest for a few minutes before moving down to watch Jacob's hand move over his cock. Seth moaned, and tightened his grip on Jacob's shoulders.

Jacob finally pulled away from Seth's chest, and started stroking him faster, squeezing and using his nails every once in a while, and it seemed to be working very well because Seth's eyes were screwed tightly shut and his hips were jerking randomly into Jacob's hand. Jacob watched Seth's face in awe as he started to loose control. The younger teen was making noises that were hotter than any that Jacob had heard from the girls he'd messed around with, they were unrehearsed, innocent, a bit loud and all around perfect. Seth leaned forward, pressing his lips to Jacob's passionately, scratching down Jacob's back.

"F-fuck, Jacob." Seth panted against Jacob's lips. "I-I'm gonna shoot." He clenched his jaw as Jacob began working his hand harder and faster. Seth let out a strangled cry which Jacob silenced with his mouth, and Seth came, his entire body locking up, his back bowing and he clawed Jacob's back.

Jacob was breathing heavily as well, his eyes glazed as he felt Seth's cum run through his fingers and down his hand. He was harder than a rock and leaking, but he couldn't bring himself to take care of it as he watched Seth float on his high.

Seth settled heavily on Jacob's legs, his chest heaving as he started to come back down. He reached up and ran his shaking hands through his hair. "I-It's so much better than when you do it yourself." Seth muttered and Jacob chuckled softly, making Seth look up at him, his blush returning ten fold. "O-Oh my god, I-I'm so sorry Jacob." Seth swallowed nervously, and looked down between his body and Jacob's, to see Jacob's still hard cock twitch slightly. "You - I mean, I didn't help you."

"It was worth it." Jacob said and Seth looked at him for a second then bit his lip. "It can wait." Jacob laid Seth back on the bed, caging him down with his massive body, and grinned. "Its Friday, we don't have class tomorrow, we can stay up all night." Jacob lowered his body enough to rub his cock over Seth's soft one, and both of them moaned.

* * *

**End**

Yes, this is the end, and I have to say, I actually like it ending without them going all the way. I am also aware that both Seth and Jacob are OoC, but its an AR and so I'm allowed to write them as OoC.

I hope you enjoyed it.

Please Review and Comment.

Thanks for Reading!


End file.
